


A Proper Pirate

by imogene_lovelace



Category: Pirates of the Caribbean (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-05-26
Updated: 2007-05-26
Packaged: 2021-03-12 03:14:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 127
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29128557
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imogene_lovelace/pseuds/imogene_lovelace
Summary: Will gets a decoration.
Relationships: Jack Sparrow/Will Turner
Kudos: 1





	A Proper Pirate

"This will hurt a bit." 

"Just do it, Jack." 

"Are you ready?" 

"You know I want this, so stop worrying about hurting me." 

Will sat steady as the needle pierced his skin, and Jack threaded a tiny gold hoop through the hole. 

"Done. Have a look?" Jack presented Will with a mirror that appeared to have been stolen from a woman with a great deal of money and very little taste. 

"I like it. Makes me look like a proper pirate. What do you think, Jack?" 

Jack appraised Will for a moment, then leaned in and whispered in his newly adorned ear. "I think that it's a good thing we're already in our cabin, or I'd be dragging you back here faster than you can say 'treasure'."

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by an element of Will's costume in _At World's End_. I spent most of the movie thinking about how good he looked with that earring.


End file.
